


Wait

by KaisooAddicted9493



Category: EXO (Band), KaiSoo - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaisooAddicted9493/pseuds/KaisooAddicted9493
Summary: If it's you, I will wait forever if I have to.If it's you, everything is worth it.





	Wait

He was pulled into a hug as soon as he stepped into their shared apartment.

"Welcome back,Jonginnie" Jongin quickly reciprocated the hug, holding the smaller male in his arm tighter than before. He took in the familiar sweet smell of his boyfriend as he left several kisses on his head.

"How is your flight?" Kyungsoo mumbled into his Gucci sweater,arm still enveloped around his neck,head resting on his chest.

"It was fine." He muttered softly, gulping slightly and his throated burning as hell at the thought of not having Kyungsoo in his arm anytime he wants anymore after a month from now on.

"You look tired,Jonginnie" Kyungsoo said softly,backing out from the hug to cup Jongin's face with his one hand and the other on his shoulder. Jongin nuzzled into Kyungsoo's soft hand before turning slightly to kiss the palm.

"I cooked all your favourite meals! I figure you would miss it. Go shower. I will put the bags in our room." Kyungsoo instantly pulled the luggage into his room with his backpack slinged on his shoulder. But Jongin couldn't move yet. Still frozen on the spot,looking at Kyungsoo's back.

"What are you still doing here!?" Kyungsoo asked him in shock when he saw his boyfriend standing at the same spot. "Oh by the way, I saw the photos from the event. You look so amazing. As always." Kyungsoo turned to look at him with a fond smile.

Jongin was gonna miss that. He surelt was gonna miss everything about the older.

"Chanyeol hyung texted me about the final announcement for your enlistment." Kyungsoo stopped whatever he was doing.

"Jongin---" The said male stepped nearer to where the older was.

"Why didn't you tell me? You could guve me a call. Or a text!" Jongin's voice wavered slightly.

"Jonginnie,we have already discussed sbout it. Since before the I signed up." The tanned male flopped on one of the kitchen chair.

"Hyung, I don't know anymore. I don't know what to do--" He heard Kyungsoo's footsteps getting nearer and then felt a pair of lips on his head.

"Let's eat first,okay?" He just nodded.

So they did. The dining table was so quiet. Jongin just kept playing around with the food on his plate,eyes casted down.

▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎  
"Can we talk now?" He looked up to meet Kyungsoo's eyes who was drying his hair with a towel. Jongin had shower as Kyungsoo told him too and now he was seated on the bef while Kyungsoo stood in front of him,drying his hair.

Jongin's hands moved to hold the older's wrists and then taking the towel off his hands and intertwined their fingsrs instead.

"Jonginnie. Please don't" Kyungsoo whispered,caressing his boyfriend's face when he saw the latter tearing up.

"It's not like I am emigrating" Jongin laughed at that,sniffling at the same time.

"You said the same thing at Minseokie hyung's fanmert too!" Kyungsoo laughed along,joining him to sit at the bed beside him.

"Why did you do that so early,Hyung?" Kyungsoo sighed, looking down at their intertwined fingers 

"Isn't it good? Finishing early. Plus,you love my bald head,don't you!" Kyungsoo chuckled lowly.

"I love you in everyways in every states, hyung. You know that" He smiled at Jongin sweetly at his words.

"I love you too." He gave a short peck on Jongin's pouting lips.

"The fans... They are so shocked. Twitter is in a chaos,hyung. " Kyungsoo nodded and hummed,playing with Jongin's long fingers.

"I rather felt bad for dropping this bomb on them like this." He sighed softly,feeling the guilt rising up in him.

"Don't be.They know that your decision are for the best and they respect it. They found your letter so sweet." Kyungsoo leaned his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder,nuzzling into his neck. His favourite place. His favourite scent.

"Our supporters must be going through alot." Jongin put his arm around Kyungsoo's shoulder,pulling him closer.

"They have gone through alot. two dating scandals of you and now this" Jongin chuckled alittle.

"They will get through this together. Hopefully." He just hummed in response.

"It is a month from now on. I don't know how to pass time when you not here,hyung." Kyungsoo cooed,turning to hold the younger's face in his hands,making Jongin's lips puckered out.

"Aigoo you big baby. You have your friends! You even like hanging out with them more,don't you?" Jongin whined like a baby,putting a smile on Kyungsoo's face.

"I am serious,hyung. How am I....It's gonna be so empty..." Jongin muttered sadly.

"You can do things you enjoy. You said you wanna improve your skills in making frams,right? Oh oh,You can frame our picture!! Also, you can study more languages. Talking about that,babe, you english has improved so much!! I am so proud of you." Kyungsoo left a long kiss on Jongin's cheek.

"Okay?" Jongin hesitantly nodded, the heavy weight in his chest still not going away.

"We will meet,Jongin ah. I will get holidays. You can even write to me! It will be like being romantic in an vintage way,you know. Love letters." Jongin smiled alittle,seeing Kyungsoo bubbling on things with sparkles in his eyes.

He was going to miss it. A lot.

"We might not get some alone time though...when you get holidays" Jongin protested with a pout.

"We can manage that. But please don't think about leaving marks on me during those times just because you miss me,Jonginnie. I can't"t even imagine the reactions of others when they would see it!" Kyungsoo's eyebrows were furrowed together as he said thoughtfully.

"Are they gonna see you naked!? I don't want them to see you naked!!" Jongin protested like a panicking child again but shut it up when Kyungsoo give him that Really? look.

"I am worried too actually." Jongin looked up and his heart ached more than ever when he saw sadness dawn on Kyungsoo's flawless face.

His cheeks had become fuller but it added more to how perfect he looked and the glasses with black frame just completed his adorable look.

"I am worried that you get tired of......waiting me." Jongin's eyes widened at his boyfriend's words as his lips opened and closed to find the words to reply to Kyungsoo.

"Hyung! I would never,never do that!" Jongin explained hastily,turning his full body to Kyungsoo,his one leg up on the bed now.

"I know...." Kyungsoo mumbled.

"We have been together for like nearly 10 years now,hyung." The older nodded slowly.

"That's what make me worried...People get tired when they have been together for so long...." 

"Does that mean you will get tired of me too?" Kyungsoo looked up at him with wide eyes,pushing his glasses up his nose as he abruptly shook his head.

"No! I would never!" Jongin smiled a little.

"Then it's the same for me. I would not and I cannot ever get tired of you. As each day passes,I find something to fall in love with you more." Kyungsoo giggled lowly at that.

"That is so cheesy,Jongin!!" He joined his boyfriend in laughing. 

"I love you. So damn much. I hope you know it." He muttered sincerely at the end,pulling Kyungsoo to sit on his lap and the latter complied easily.

"I love you too. Alot." Kyungsoo mumbled into his neck.

"I think I might end up crying alot in front of fans if there is a fanmeeting before your enlistment." Kyungsoo chuckled.

"It will be fine. We will be fine. We will go through it together. I will come out again in a very short time." Jongin nodded,tears coming to his eyes again.

"Please don't cry. It pains me to see you like this,Jonginnie." Kyungsoo said that but his own voice was wavering abit now too.

"Fuck. I love you so much,hyung." Jongin muttered,initiating a kiss. His hands moving up and down of Kyungsoo's back,which arched beautifully when he nosed along and left kisses on his pale neck.

"I will wait forever if it's you,hyung. Only you." 

And the night was filled with passion, promises,trust and love.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write this..


End file.
